Zeiss Ikon Contessa (compact fixed lens)
Contessa compact fixed lens series are 35mm film rangefinder / viewfinder cameras, manufactured by Zeiss Ikon AG., Stuttgart, former West Germany. The Zeiss Ikon Contessa series started in 1950 and got various upgrades and re-modelings up to 1971. The early models were folding type, others made after 1960 were compact type. Zeiss cameras were very well made - even the cheaper versions, like the Contessa LBE. There are several variants of the models. Contessa 533/24 *Same Zeiss catalog number with folding Contessa 35 cameras *This model is in break-up with the positioning and the aspect of Contessa precedents. It belongs to the same lineage as Symbolica *Produced between 1960-61 *Rangefinder *Lens: Tessar 50mm f2.8 *Shutter: Prontor *Uncoupled Selenium cell meter Photos in http://www.collection-appareils.fr/zeiss/html/zeiss_contessa.php Contessa L *Produced before 1966 *Very rare nowadays Photo in http://www.collection-appareils.fr/zeiss/html/ZeissIkon_ContessaL.php Contessa LK *Produced between 1963-65 *Viewfinder *Lens: Tessar 50mm f2.8 *Shutter: Prontor 500 LK Contessa LKE *Produced between 1963-65 *Rangefinder *Similar to LK except rangefinder *Lens: Tessar 50mm f2.8 *Shutter: Prontor 500 LK speeds: 1/15-1/500, +B +self-timer *Coupled Selenium cell meter *Cocking lever: short stroke Contessa LBE Specifications *Produced between 1965-67 *Lens: Carl Zeiss Tessar f/2.8 50mm **Aperture: f/2.8 - f/22 **Focus range: 1-6m +inf *Focusing: match the yellow images in the viewfinder, via a ring behind the shutter *Shutter: Prontor 500 LK leaf shutter, speeds 1/15 - 1/500 B+ *Cocking lever: also winds the film, on the back side of the top plate *Frame counter: manual re-set, decreasing type *Viewfinder: coupled viewfinder/rangefinder, w/parallax correction bright frame *Exposure meter: coupled Selenium cell meter **Setting ready window on the top plate, a needle just between the two red arrows by turning the aperture or shutter rings **ASA range: 10-800, setting: press the small black knob on the shutter ring, and turn the ring to click on desired ASA/DIN, *Re-wind lever: folding crank, on the bottom plate *Flash sync. 1/30, automatic flash control by linkage between distance and aperture setting *Others: Self timer; Hot-shoe; Tripod socket 1/4 inch; Film memory window Contessa S-310 *Produced in 1971 *Viewfinder *Shutter: Prontor 500 S *Automatic with aperture priority *CDS cell, on the right of the lens *Electronic shutter Prontor 500 S. Synchro flash X at all speeds or, specifically with the 1/30 of second *Speed: 4-1/500 *Viewfinder, very comfortable and luminous, remind the selected aperture (on top) - the speed determined by the camera (on the right) and the distance of focusing by pictograms (on the left). *Lens Carl Zeiss Tessar 40mm f/2.8 4 elements in 3 groups, considered for its optical high-quality *Minimal focusing distance 90cm *Shutter release w/ cable releasesocket, accessory shoe, indicator of battery and exposure counter, on the hood. *Simple cocking, by lever. In absence of battery the cycle of the cocking is not complete. *Supply by 4 batteries PX6245 or adaptations. *Backcover removable *Placed in the sole, one finds a crank of rewinding largely dimensioned as well as the key of locking of the back *A mechanical indicator of advance of film is present at the back of the camera *Very rare Contessa S-312 *Rangefinder (similar to S-310 except rangefinder) *Produced in 1971 *Lens: f2.8 40mm Tessar *Shutter: Prontor 500 S S-310 and S-312 were made by Voigtländer. After the merger of the two companies they came to the market under the Contessa S-31x. Links * Manuals in Orphan Cameras by Mike Butkus http://www.butkus.org/chinon/zeiss_ikon.htm * in Ken Lyndrups website http://www.lyndrup.dk/ken/Engelsk/Zeiss-Ikon/Contessa%20LBE%20E.htm In French and English: * on www.collection-appareils.fr ** Zeiss Ikon Contessa L ** Zeiss Ikon Contessa LBE ** Zeiss Ikon Contessa LK ** Zeiss Ikon Contessa LKE ** Zeiss Ikon Contessa LKE ** Zeiss Ikon Contessa LKE ** Zeiss Ikon Contessa S310 (10.0351) Category:Z Category:Zeiss Ikon Category:Rangefinder Category:Viewfinder Category:35mm film Category:German cameras